1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to meeting rails for sliding windows for effecting weather seal engagement.
2. Prior Art
In sliding window assemblies it is common to have one pane fixed in a frame and another plane slideably mounted in the frame in parallelism but slightly spaced from the first mentioned pane, widths of the panes being such that with the sliding pane in a closed position the panes have meeting overlapping edge portions commonly termed "meeting rail areas". It is usual practice to provide a meeting rail which is secured to the overlapping edge portion of each pane which have a slideable sealing contact with each other.
Meeting rails of prior art have, in the main, taken the form of U-shaped aluminum or plastic extrusions which fit over the marginal edge portions of the window panes and which either have a frictional grip thereon or are secured thereon by an adhesive. This type of meeting rail is relatively costly, and is difficult to apply, usually beyond the capabilities of the average homeowner.
The meeting rails of prior art are also deficient in that they do not provide much latitude or margin of error in window construction to always effect a seal.